


Is It a Date?

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexmas 2019 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexmas, Cocktails and candy canes, F/F, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Clarke has to go to the Christmas fundraiser for the hospital, Raven was supposed to be going as her plus one but when Raven tells her that something has come up and suggests she asks Lexa instead Clarke does.Day 6 of Clexmas 2019
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575379
Comments: 17
Kudos: 326





	Is It a Date?

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place two days after the first one, hopefully you all enjoy it. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think :)

“What do you mean you can’t come?” Clarke asked Raven.

It was the day of the Christmas fundraiser for the hospital where Clarke worked, she had asked Raven weeks ago if she’d be her plus one, and obviously Raven had said yes. She never said no to an open bar.

“Something came up,” Raven replied, “I’m really sorry, Clarke, but…”

Raven and Anya had a plan, if Raven claimed something had come up, then Clarke would have to ask someone else. The plan was to, gently, suggest that she ask Lexa.

“Something that has literally come up in the last two days that you couldn’t remember to tell me about?” Clarke said.

“You could always ask…” Raven started to say, about to suggest that Clarke ask Lexa.

“You know what, forget it,” Clarke said with a sigh, shaking her head, “it’s not like this is an important night or anything, I just won’t go.”

“Clarke,” Raven replied, “listen, just ask Lexa. I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to go with you.”

“I’ve known her for two days, Raven.” Clarke said, narrowing her eyes as she looked at her best friend, “it’s not like I can just call her up and say ‘hey, I know we barely know each other, but do you want to come to this Christmas fundraiser that my work does every year, and oh, by the way, my mom is going to be there’. I’m sure that’ll go down great.”

“Maybe you should skip the part about your mom being there,” Raven said with a small laugh, “but other than that, yep, sounds great.”

“You’re impossible.” Clarke replied, rolling her eyes before she walked away from Raven and towards the kitchen of the house.

As Clarke left the room Raven let out a long sigh, she knew that Clarke wasn’t going to react well to her not going to the fundraiser, she just hoped that she would eventually forgive her.

She got her phone out and text Anya, letting her know that she’d told Clarke she couldn’t go, and warned her that Lexa had better agree to go or Anya wouldn’t be getting laid again until at least next year.

x-x-x-x

Lexa was sorting everything out in her new office. She had already known that she had the job even before the interview, she had been headhunted after all, and the interview itself had just been a formality. She had just placed the photograph of her and her niece on her desk when her phone started to ring.

Her brow furrowed slightly as she looked at the number, it wasn’t one she recognised.

“Hello.” She said, answering the call.

“Lexa, it’s Clarke,” came the reply, which brought a small smile to Lexa’s lips, “Raven gave me your number, I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Lexa said, sitting in her extremely comfortable high backed leather chair, “what can I do for you?”

“This is going to sound really stupid, considering we only met two days ago, but I’m hoping that you’re going to say yes. I mean if you don’t say yes that’s cool and everything…” Clarke rambled.

The smile that had been on Lexa’s lips grew as Clarke continued to ramble, she couldn’t help but think how cute it was.

“Clarke,” she said interrupting her rambling, “I can’t say yes unless you ask me what you need to ask me.”

“Right, sorry,” Clarke replied, “so, every year the hospital I work at does this fundraiser thing at Christmas, it’s a pretty big deal and something that I’ve been dragged along to since even before I was a doctor as my mom works at the hospital.”

“Did your babysitter cancel or something and you need me to watch Madi?” Lexa asked.

“No, no, nothing like that, Anya’s watching her actually,” Clarke said, “Raven was supposed to be coming with me as my plus one, but apparently something came up in the last couple of days and she can’t come anymore. I was wondering if, maybe, you might want to come with me?”

“Sure, that sounds like fun.” Lexa said without hesitation.

“I mean I understand that… wait,” Clarke replied, disbelief in her voice, “did you just say you’ll come with me?”

“Yes, Clarke,” Lexa said with a laugh, “I did. I’m assuming it’s black tie formal?”

“Yeah it is, and I know that it’s really short notice, like really short notice…” Clarke said with a sigh.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got something that’s suitable to wear.” Lexa said, “I am a lawyer after all, I get dragged along to things like this more than I would like.”

“Great,” Clarke said, “that’s great, thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Clarke,” Lexa said, “like I said, it sounds like fun.”

“Okay,” Clarke replied, still not quite believing how easy this was, “shall we meet at Anya’s as I have to drop Madi off there, say 7pm?”

“Sounds good,” Lexa said, nodding to herself as she made a note of the time on the pad of paper in front of her, “see you then.”

“Thanks again, Lexa.” Clarke said before hanging up.

Lexa put her phone down on her desk, suddenly thinking that Anya and Raven had probably set this whole thing up.

“My sister is an asshole.” She said, shaking her head.

x-x-x-x

“What do you think?” Clarke asked as she walked into the living room.

Madi was sitting on the sofa watching yet another Christmas movie, she looked over at her mom who was wearing a floor length fitted red dress with a halter neck, she looked beautiful, but Madi always thought her mom looked beautiful.

“Pretty.” Madi replied with a smile and a nod, “is Auntie Raven going with you?”

“Not this year,” Clarke said, shaking her head, “she said something else had come up, so I’ve asked Lexa to go with me.”

Clarke could immediately see the surprise in her daughters eyes.

“Is it a date?” Madi asked.

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head again as she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her daughter, “just two friends going to an event, that’s all.”

“It’d be okay if it was a date.” Madi replied, a small smile on her lips.

“Yeah?” Clarke asked, her heart feeling like it was going to burst, her daughter was constantly surprising her.

“Yep,” Madi said with a nod, “I like Lexa.”

“I do too.” Clarke said, softly placing a kiss on Madi’s head, “why don’t you run upstairs and get what you need for Anya’s.”

“Okay mom.” Madi said, jumping down off the sofa, before going upstairs.

x-x-x-x

To say that Lexa was surprised when Raven answered the door at Anya’s when she knocked was an understatement.

“Wow, look at you.” Raven said, taking in the suit that Lexa was wearing, “you won’t need the tie though, it’s not that formal.”

“Thank god,” Lexa said, taking the tie off and undoing a couple of buttons on the shirt, “I hate wearing a tie. I thought you were busy tonight.”

“I am,” Raven replied, letting Lexa in, “I have… very important… things…”

“Clarke is going to kill you.” Lexa said, shaking her head as she walked towards the living room.

“That’s why I need for you to make sure that she has a great time.” Raven said, following Lexa who was still shaking her head, “that way she won’t even remember any of this.”

“Auntie Lexa!” Tris said when she saw her, jumping off the sofa and running over to her.

Lexa didn’t hesitate in picking her up and swinging her round, she had really missed a lot in Tris’s life before she moved to the city, but she was certainly going to make every effort she could to make up for that.

“Are you and Clarke going on a date?” Tris asked once Lexa had finished spinning her around.

“Nope,” Lexa said, dropping the girl back onto the sofa before sitting next to her, “I’m just helping out because Raven is an…”

“Not in front of my daughter, thank you very much.” Anya said walking into the room before Lexa could finish her sentence.

“I’m sure she’s heard worse.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“Clarke is really pretty.” Tris said with a nod.

“I think so too.” Lexa said with a small smile.

“You two could get together, then you’d be Madi’s other mom, then me and Madi can hang out all the time,” Tris said, her words coming a mile a minute, “cause Madi’s awesome, she’s my best friend.”

Lexa couldn’t help but look at Anya, a questioning look in her eyes.

“Candy canes,” Anya said in response to the look, “she was only supposed to have one but apparently Raven can’t say no.”

“Not my fault,” Raven said trying to defend herself, “she just looks at you with these puppy dog eyes and…”

“Oh I know that look well.” Lexa said with a laugh.

“Do you want a candy cane?” Tris asked Lexa.

“Sure.” Lexa said with a smile, knowing that Tris wouldn’t take no for an answer, she was Anya’s daughter after all.

Tris got down off the sofa and ran off towards the kitchen.

“Madi is staying over night if you and Clarke want to, you know,” Raven said, looking behind her towards the door to the kitchen, “f u c k.”

“I can spell you know.” Tris said, walking back into the living room with a candy cane in her hand, holding it out to Lexa who opened her mouth.

“Thank you.” Lexa said as Tris put the end of the candy cane in her mouth, “as for anything happening between me and Clarke, that’s… unlikely.”

“You said she’s pretty.” Tris said, her brow furrowed slightly.

“She is, she’s very pretty,” Lexa said, taking the candy cane out of her mouth, “but I’m not really looking for a one night stand, and I doubt Clarke is either.”

“What’s a one night stand?” Tris asked looking between the adults.

“Whoops.” Lexa said, leaning back on the sofa, putting the candy cane back in her mouth as Anya looked like she wanted to murder her where she sat.

x-x-x-x

Clarke had considered cancelling the car service she had arranged after Raven had told her she couldn’t go, and thought about driving to the fundraiser, but as she and Lexa sat in the back of the car she couldn’t help but mentally thank herself for not doing that. Due to how hot Lexa looked in her suit, Clarke was sure she’d need more than a couple of drinks. She knew she would anyway as she would have to deal with her mother.

“I forgot to mention,” Clarke said, causing Lexa to look at her, “my mother will be there.”

“I figured she might be,” Lexa replied with the huff of a laugh, “you mentioned that she used to drag you to these things before so it would make sense that she’d be there.”

“She’s probably going to ask you a lot of questions,” Clarke said with a sigh, thinking about the nightmare that her mother was on occasion, “she’ll want to know what you do for a living, how we met, how long we’ve known each other…”

Clarke stopped talking when she felt Lexa place her hand over hers, she looked down at it before looking back up at Lexa.

“Stop freaking out,” Lexa said with a soft smile, “I’m more than capable of answering a few questions. I can pretty much guarantee that by the end of the night your mother will love me. I am pretty likeable after all.”

“That is very true.” Clarke said with a laugh.

x-x-x-x

Lexa was standing at the bar when Clarke mom, Doctor Abby Griffin, made her way over to her. Clarke had introduced them earlier in the night but Lexa had managed to avoid a lot of the questions that Clarke had warned her about when Abby was dragged away to meet some other rich investor.

“Lexa, wasn’t it?” Abby asked as she walked up to the bar next to Lexa, indicating to the barman that she would like a drink.

“It was,” Lexa said with a nod, “I’m guessing now comes the grilling that Clarke warned me about?”

Abby couldn’t help but laugh at Lexa’s words and the way she said them. Everyone else that Clarke had ever brought to an event like this, or introduced her to, seemed to be scared of her, it was clear that wasn’t the case with Lexa. It was a pleasant surprise.

“How did you two meet?” Abby asked, deciding to just avoid trying to make it look like she wasn’t quizzing Lexa and just getting straight to the point.

“Madi ran into me, literally.” Lexa replied, a smile tugging at her lips as she remembered what happened a couple of days before, “I was at the Winter Wonderland thing with my sister and her kid, Madi ran into me while we were waiting at the food truck. As Raven and my sister are dating it made sense that we just spend the rest of the evening as a group.”

“Anya Woods is your sister?” Abby said.

“She is,” Lexa said with a nod, “we were both adopted though so technically anything that she has said that has been in any way inappropriate is not my fault.”

Again Abby couldn’t help but laugh.

“So, Lexa, tell me, what is it you do for a living?” Abby asked.

“I’m a lawyer,” Lexa replied, nodding in thanks to the barman as he topped up her drink after putting Abby’s drink on the bar, “I work in child protection law.”

“That can’t be easy.” Abby said.

“It’s not, we get to see some of the worst of humanity,” Lexa said with a shrug, “but it’s rewarding knowing that you’re able to do something to help those kids.”

“Any particular reason you chose that field?” Abby asked.

“I was lucky to be adopted when I was,” Lexa said, sighing a little, “a lot of kids aren’t as lucky as I was. I was adopted by great parents, never wanted for anything, the best education money could buy. I wanted to be able to use that to help kids that were a lot less fortunate than I was.”

A smile tugged at Lexa’s lips as she saw the surprise in Abby’s eyes at her words.

“Not the answer you were expecting Doctor Griffin?” Lexa asked, amusement clear in her voice.

“No, I just…” Abby started to say, stopping herself as she shook her head, “it’s a very honourable reason to do what you do.”

“I like to think so.” Lexa said.

Before Abby could ask anymore questions Clarke walked over to them.

“Sorry about leaving you on your own,” she said to Lexa, “once that guy gets talking he never shuts up.”

“It’s not a problem.” Lexa said.

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Abby said, standing up from her chair, leaning closer to Clarke and whispering, “I like this one.”

“So,” Lexa said as Abby left and Clarke took her seat, “do I get the Abby Griffin seal of approval?”

x-x-x-x

Less than an hour later, Lexa decided that she was going to play Clarke’s knight in shining armour as the blonde ended up dancing with someone it was clear she had no interest dancing with.

“Do you mind if I cut in?” she asked as she walked up to the pair.

“Not at all.” Clarke replied with a smile before the guy she was dancing with could even process Lexa’s words.

The guy was still standing with his mouth slightly open as Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s lower back, the blonde putting her own hands on Lexa’s shoulders as she fought with herself not to read too much into this.

“Looked like you could use a rescue.” Lexa said quietly as the guy finally took the hint and walked away.

“Thank you.” Clarke said, “that guy has been hitting on me every time he sees me. His dad is the head of some big investment firm, so I have to play nice.”

“I don’t.” Lexa replied with a smirk, making Clarke laugh.

“I’m really glad you agreed to come tonight, Lexa.” Clarke said, her heart pounding away in her chest.

“Me too.” Lexa said with a nod, swallowing hard as she realised just how close Clarke’s lips were to her own, “this has been fun.”

Neither girl noticed the small smile on Abby’s lips as she watched them from where she was standing.

x-x-x-x

Lexa had said that she’d share the car ride with Clarke back to the blonde’s house and would walk to her own place from there as it wasn’t that far.

“Madi is staying the night at Anya’s,” Clarke said as they stood outside her front door, “do you want to come in?”

Though the voice in her head was screaming yes, Lexa knew she probably shouldn’t.

“Are you sure that’d be a good idea?” she asked, stepping closer to Clarke.

“No.” the blonde replied honestly, shaking her head, causing Lexa to nod slightly.

“Thanks for a fun night, Clarke.” Lexa said, placing a soft kiss on Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke softly bit her bottom lip as she watched Lexa turn and walk away. She had Raven’s voice in her head telling her to stop being an idiot.

“Lexa,” she said, “wait.”

Lexa stopped and turned back, the next thing she knew Clarke’s lips were on hers. She wasted no time in returning the kiss, her hands going to the small of Clarke’s back as she held her close. She felt Clarke’s tongue on her lips and gladly granted her the access she wanted. Clarke couldn’t stop the small moan that built in her throat as she deepened the kiss.

Before they could get too carried away, out on the street in front of Clarke’s house, Lexa backed away a little.

“Text me tomorrow?” she asked quietly.

Clarke nodded in reply as Lexa softly kissed her again.

“Goodnight Clarke.” Lexa said with a smile before she walked away again, Clarke letting her go this time.


End file.
